


What Looks Best On Me Is You

by ItWasTheCatISwear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasTheCatISwear/pseuds/ItWasTheCatISwear
Summary: Castiel's modeling career may not be at the height it once was, but he still had a steady income, strict diet, and an agent named Crowley whose life seemed to exist simply to slap burgers out of Castiel's hand. It wasn't exciting, but it was life. Until Dean Winchester came along. Just a simple photographer accompanied by his sassy assistant Charlie, Dean still catches Castiel's eye with movie quotes, jokes, and flirty banter. Suddenly Cas finds himself deeper than he planned, but like he promised, Dean is right by his side through everything, always pushing them towards their happy ever after.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel’s eyes flicked toward the food-laden table, yearning for the delectable treats perched on its beautiful surface.

Not many would consider soggy looking ham sandwiches, a few chips, and a cheap pie to be delectable, or the chipped, cheaply-made table to be beautiful. After all, not many people got the chance to become models, and subsequently to never eat meat or sugar again.

It wasn’t that bad, Castiel tried to reason. He looked amazing, got to wear new fashions, had plenty of money in the bank. But at this moment, he would give up all of that just to taste a cheeseburger and fries again.

His stomach grumbled, causing him to look down and grab at it forlornly.

“Alright, Cas, just go get some food already. I swear, you look like you’re about to fuck those sandwiches.”

Warm green eyes met Castiel’s as he looked up, a smile crinkling the corners. Castiel’s own grin lit up in response, but a movement in his peripherals made him snap his head to the left. Crowley scowled, shaking his head.

With a sigh, Cas mumbled, “No thank you. On a diet.” He let himself take one more glance at the ham, then ran his hand through his hair.

“Right there, yes, God Cas, you’re perfect.”

Castiel snapped his head up, surprise and a smile on his face. The photographer, whose eyes still crinkled mischievously, snapped a few more photos then tossed a ham sandwich towards Castiel, snapping more photos as it arced through the air and into Castiel’s outstretched hand, where he stared at it as if it was manna from heaven.

“Winchester,” Crowley’s annoying voice slammed into his ears, making both him and the photographer wince. He sighed, shoulders slumping, as he walked towards the camera.

“I seriously can’t, Mr. Winchester. Not only am I really on a diet, but my agent would quite literally kill me if I did more than touch this.”

“Dean.” Those grass-green eyes crinkled once more as a tanned hand reached out to grab the sandwich. “Call me Dean.”

Castiel’s lips quirked up. “And you may call me… Oh, you’ve already called me Cas, never mind then.”

Dean’s throat arched, a long line of perfection as he tilted his head back and laughed, the sound rumbling out of deep in his chest. Castiel found himself laughing along, unable to resist joining in.

“If you boys are done flirting,” Crowley butted in, obviously annoyed. “Feathers, you can’t have the sandwich or the squirrel, at least not right now. Let’s get this shoot over with so I can go home.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up, clearly confused. “Feathers? And where’s this squirrel?”

Castiel huffed. “Crowley calls me Feathers, likely as a reference to my name, or for whatever reason. And I believe he is calling you squirrel, for that same reason.”

“Huh,” Dean pondered, then shrugged. “I’ll ask about it later. For now, though, let’s listen to scary demon man over there.”

“I HEARD THAT, SQUIRREL!”

Castiel laughed once more, walking back in front of the camera while straightening hair and clothes.

The photoshoot ended not long after. Dean waved Castiel over while his assistant, a redhead with an attitude named Charlie, began packing up the equipment.

“Here, have my number. We are gonna be best friends.” He yelled at Charlie for a Sharpie, which she promptly chucked at his forehead, and popped the cap. He was just about to write something on Castiel’s arm when Crowley materialized out of thin air.

“Just what do you think you’re doing, squirrel? Don’t ever write on a model, especially not their arm. Very visible and unwanted.” Castiel’s agent slapped the Sharpie away and pulled paper and pen out of nowhere. “Here, you moron.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but accepted the pen and paper thrust his way, quickly scribbling down a series of numbers and a note. “Here, Cas, text me later. It’ll be nice to get to know you.” He added a wink at the end, as if Castiel knew what that meant.

He did text Dean later.

_Hello Dean._

**Who’s this?**

_This is Castiel Novak. You were my photographer earlier today and gave me your number?_

**Oh, yeah, haha. Kinda forgot. Might be a little drunk right now.**

_Oh, I apologize. You must give your number out a lot in any case._

**No, no, it’s fine. And I don’t usually :)**

_I see_

**Do you?**

_What does that mean?_

**You’re kind of a weirdo aren’t you**

_Oh, yes, I suppose. If that bothers you, I can conceal it._

**No, no, its fine. Just makes me think a bit harder. Don’t you know why I gave you my number?**

_To get to know me, you said._

**Yeah, Yoda. I wanna get to know ya. Friends or more, if you’d like ;)**

_I don’t understand. Who’s Yoda?_

**Haven’t you seen Star Wars?**

_What is that?_

**Only the most awesome movies ever created. We’ll have a marathon sometime. Charlie can join, she’s a huge geek.**

_That sounds like an excellent plan, although I’d rather it was just us two if you’d really like to, how’d you put it, get to know me better?_

**Damn, Cas, you catch on quick. Let’s start with just friends though. If you keep being as hot as you were today though… I won’t be able to keep my hands to myself.**

_I’ll be counting on that, then._

_I must get some sleep though, or Crowley will yell at me tomorrow._

**Yeah, he’s a scary son of a bitch. Talk to you tomorrow then?**

_Whenever I can, I will text, yes._

**Night Cas :)**

_Good night Dean._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about modeling. And I'm too lazy to look shit up. I'm writing for fun, it can be anything I want, sue me Toomey.

Castiel found himself rather distracted the next day. He’d gotten up at his normal time 5:30 AM to go running. His mind constantly drew itself towards Dean, bringing up green eyes and pink plush lips. The images shifted between innocent and very very dirty. Castiel’s cheeks burned every time someone looked twice at him, almost convinced they could see his thoughts. His model sessions that day were for Rowena MacLeod’s newest men’s line. He enjoyed discussions with the red-headed CEO, and she did her best to at least show up at his photoshoots for a few minutes.

Today she brought him coffee, staring down Crowley when he tried to intercept it. “Enough, Crowley. Get your own.” For being mother and son, they acted more like mortal enemies, only getting along because of Castiel.

“Rowena, hello.” Castiel took the coffee and took a deep drink, groaning in pleasure as liquid caffeine rushed into his mouth. “You make the best coffee.”

“Well, darling, I’m glad to hear you like it.” Rowena patted his cheek and looked him over. “You look stunning, dearie. Of course, I’m rather biased, but I do believe you look amazing.” She straightened the lapels of the suit jacket he wore, brushing off invisible lint.

Castiel smiled warmly. Rowena was his favorite employer, and his longest. She had helped him begin his career several years ago and kept a spot open for him even when other companies thought he was getting too old. 33 was rather old for a model, but he kept in shape, taking care of himself. He didn’t consider himself terribly handsome, but he knew he could be considered good-looking.

How old was Dean?

Castiel mused on the age of the breathtaking photographer, remembering he needed to text him yet today. He spun on his heel to head over to where he’d left his phone.

“Castiel, darling, leaving me so soon?” Rowena’s Scottish-tinged voice followed him. He looked back and winked, tossing casually over his shoulder, “I’ll be right back. Can’t leave my favorite designer for too long.”

Her chuckle faded out behind him as he walked away, thoughts on Dean. He shook them away before they turned too arousing, reaching out to grab his phone from the jacket hanging over a chair.

_Hello, Dean. How are you this morning?_

He slipped his phone back into his jacket and strolled back to Rowena and Crowley, smiling at the pair as they bickered. They were both such a joy to be around.

Several hours later, they’d wrapped up the shoot. Rowena had left soon after she brought the coffee, tossing a hand up and trilling a “Ta-ta.” Castiel was very tired, but he’d gotten a few breaks, usually texting Dean with the five minutes he was allowed. Flirtatious small talk made up most of the conversation, but Castiel was satisfied with it. They did finally settle a date to watch Star Wars, although it was apparently much further into the future than Dean wanted.

_Will Charlie be joining?_

**Yeah, probably. If she gets a hint that I did a Star Wars marathon without her, even if its really to feel you up, she’d kill me slowly.**

_Well, we can’t have you dying on me._

_Unless I’m the one killing you. With pleasure of course._

**That nearly said serial killer, but you saved it at the end.**

_Occasionally, I do consider that career option. Usually around Crowley._

**Oh man, I bet he’s just a goddamn joy.**

_You’ve yet to see him on my cheat days. Half a burger and he is already grumbling about weight gain and unsightly pudge._

**Damn. I don’t think I’d last a week without at least three burgers. Cheeseburgers with fries specifically.**

_My mouth is watering._

**Well who knew, a burger kink. Figured something else would be the thing to make you drool ;)**

_You can keep it in your pants until Star Wars._

**But that’s so far awayyyyyyy**

_It’s only a couple weeks. You will likely live._

**But Caaaaaas.**

_I can’t change my schedule, and neither can you._

_But we can watch Star Wars and eat cheeseburgers and maybe, if you’re lucky, each other._

**… Okay now I’m leaning more towards cannibal rather than serial killer.**

_Hannibal Lector was rather attractive._

**What??**

**Okay, yeah, maybe he was, but you know who is more attractive?**

_Yes, you._

**No, dumbass, Dr. Sexy**

_That’s what I said: you_

**Hell I wish I was Dr. Sexy**

_You’re much better than Dr. Sexy, I promise._

Dean didn’t reply for a while. Castiel made himself a healthy supper, lifted weights, used the bike machine, and continued reading a book he’d started the previous night. His friend Balthazar had recommended it. As expected from anything Balthazar recommended, the book was filled with kinky sex positions and passionate lust, with little or no plot. With a sigh, Castiel set it down, refusing to carry on with it, instead perusing his own selection of books. _Slaughterhouse Five_ by Kurt Vonnegut caught his eye, but he’d just finished that the previous week. While interesting, he need a larger break before diving back into it.

Settling on a classic, _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen, he cracked it open. He had this book nearly memorized, but loved reading it again anyways.

He was nearly to the Netherfield ball when his phone buzzed, alerting him to a new message.

**Hey, Cas, sorry, got stuck in a meeting. What you up to?**

Humming, Cas quickly typed out an answering text.

_Currently reading Pride and Prejudice for the 356 th time._

**Jane Austen? She’s not bad. I prefer Vonnegut, but I don’t mind a bit of Austen. Not sure if I could stand her 356 times though.**

_I just finished Slaughterhouse Five last week and greatly enjoyed it. Austen is a classic, and her take on classism, feminism, independence, and romance is rather deep._

**So you like romance then? Should I be wooing you with grand declarations, dozens of roses and chocolates, big gestures, jewelry, etc.?**

_I prefer good discussions, good humor, and good coffee. Especially the coffee._

Castiel’s phone rang, showcasing Dean’s name. He answered, putting the phone on speaker and standing to wander his apartment.

“Hello, Dean.”

_“Coffee, Cas? Is that how I should win your affections?”_

“Well I also do enjoy waking up to blowjobs, but coffee is easier to buy and doesn’t usually carry a risk of disease.”

A pause and then Dean snorted, laughing loudly.

_“What the fuck, Cas, did you seriously just make a hooker joke? I can’t believe you even know what a hooker is.”_

Cas grinned.

“I’ve had plenty of people tell me they’re willing to bend over a desk if I so asked. Does that count?”

Dean kept laughing.

_“Fuck, dude, you’re fucking hilarious. Do they teach that poker face and voice in model school because we could totally take you to Vegas and clean up!”_

They talked until late that night, until Cas was yawning into the phone, eyes nearly closed. Dean finally told him to go to bed and hung up to do the same, promising to call again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now would be a good time to mention that I suck at schedules. I swore I was gonna post on Wednesday. Wednesday came, my one day off of work, and I got bogged down with finals, because of course we have to have a math exam at 7 fucking am. The next week, I have to help a friend on her ranch, as well as train two separate horses. This week, I was planning to go to town, do some things, see some friends, be back by 5. Now I have 6 hours of driving to do, a boyfriend to scare off (not mine), a singing practice to attend, and a doctors appointment to verify that my finger is, in all likelihood, broken. All an hour or more away from my house. Go me.  
> So yeah, posting late Tuesday/early Wednesday. I'll try to keep to a weekly basis, but probably not specific days. Sorry to keep anyone waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Um, well, this is the first time I've posted on AO3. I don't really know what I'm doing, just figured I'd post some of my random stuff in case someone wants to read it. Uh, I'm gonna try to post once a week on Wednesday nights, but life, ya know? So yeah, I guess hit the kudos button if you like it, comment if you catch an error, stuff like that. See ya next week?


End file.
